To Be With You
by Seifross Valentine
Summary: “Don’t ask too much. . .I just wanted to be with you.” A typical high school setting wherein Riku meets Sora's other half and begins to show his emotions for him.


Title: To Be With You

**Title: **** To Be With You**

**Authors: Seifross Valentine (me!) and Roxas (we did the story together ) **

**Pairing: Riku and Roxas**

_**This is my first ever shounen-ai story. It took me a couple of days to think of what to do. . .**_

_**But I think I went too far. . .**_

_**Anyway, please read and enjoy! **_

_**Time passed by so fast…**_

_**The past has slowly faded away**_

_**Together with the darkness that once enveloped my heart. . .**_

**The sound of the usual hustle and bustle in the town was heard; the noise of the trains and the chattering of people. All were in a hurry except one; Riku. He was always like this, leisurely walking and ignoring the stares of the people; women or otherwise. It wasn't as if he was oblivious of their presence, he just wanted one person to own him and no one else.**

"**Why do I have to transfer to this noisy place?" the silver haired boy wondered, as memories of his peaceful island and his friends constantly filled his mind. "I never imagined towns to be this busy." Riku mumbled as he stopped in front of a school. "This must be the place." He said as he took out an envelope from his pocket and entered the gates.**

**After which, he bumped into someone, but Riku just smiled. "I'm okay. . ." the person said as Riku helped him up, "Long time no see, Roxas." . "R-Riku?!" Roxas exclaimed as he was both happy and in panic, "W-What are you doing here?" even amidst the boy's panic, Riku just looked at him and said, "I'm your new classmate." "H-How? You. . ." Roxas' words were cut short when he felt Riku's cold lips against his. "Don't ask too much. . .I just wanted to be with you." **

"**Riku, you shouldn't have done that. Not here…" Roxas said as he was blushing, "I don't care about the people. I just care about you." Riku answered as he gently touches his face; leaning closer for another kiss. Roxas gently held Riku's hand and said, "Come with me. Let's do this someplace else."**

**Roxas' mind was filled with thoughts of always being with Riku as the other was also the same. He did not mind where his feet would take them…he just barged into a room. He looked at Riku and said, "Sephiroth-san wouldn't mind if we used this room anyway." But Riku had already locked the door and next thing he knew, the silver haired boy had him pinned against the wall and their lips met in a passionate kiss. "Who knew I would be this hungry for you?" Riku said as he slowly undresses him then licks his neck; Roxas thought that he had finally found the love that his heart wanted. "Riku-sama…please don't stop." The blond haired boy said as he wrapped his arms around Riku; pulling him close.**

**Moments later, Roxas found himself pulling down the zipper of Riku's shirt and gently caressing his body. He could no longer hold his feelings back as he slowly licks Riku's chest down to his tummy; feeling the warmth that he longed for. He had only met Riku for a few times, but he never thought of resisting and that thought would never come to his mind; not now, not ever. Nonetheless, he was confused whether the silver haired boy loved him for who he was or because he was Sora's other half. . .but right now, he didn't care, and all that mattered was that he was with Riku.**

**Moments later, both of them were sitting against a corner of the room; Roxas leaning on Riku's chest, just covered with some sheets he found on the table nearby. Riku looked at him and said, "It didn't feel this way when. . ." "When you were with Sora, right?" Roxas asked, expecting Riku to be shocked, but then, the silver haired boy smiled a bit as he hugged him with one arm and said, "I will never compare you to anyone, because. . ."**

"**Because?" Roxas asked, "I want your heart to be complete. . .that's why I'm here." Riku replied as he gently pulled Roxas close to a kiss; sealing the memories of that day they shared with each other.**


End file.
